dndlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Masako Uchiha
|saino = Black Scarlet|classification = Sensor Type|occupation = Jonin Commander Hokage|affiliation = |clan = |team = Team Masako Alpha Squad Team Hashirama|ninja_rank = Novel & One shot: Jonin Part I: Kage|ninja_registration = 001162|academy_grad_age = 6|row22 = Raina Uchiha (Brother) Naori Uchiha (Daughter) Katsumi Uzumaki (Wife) Strike Nebimura (Foster son) Hana Uchiha (Granddaughter) Kazuki Uchiha (Grandson)|row23 = |row25 = Chowa Seal (Inherited) Weapon Summoning Summoning Technique (Eagles) Shadow Clone Technique Transformation Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Susanoo Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique Water Style: Water Wall Water Style: Water Dragon Bullets Earth Style: Earth Wall Wind Style: Torrent Lightning Style: Rush Six Paths Technique Animal Path Human Path Deva Path Naraka Path Preta Path Outer Path Asura Path Chibaku Tensei Genjutsu: Sharingan Yasaka Magatama Ameteseifuku Shinra Tensei Bansho Ten'in|image1 = 55E6180D-BA7D-4623-B30D-891213A1594A.jpeg}} Masako Uchiha '(うちは雅子, ''Uchiha Masako) is a prominent shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan who served as the 'Fourth Hokage '(四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Fourth Fire Shadow). An extremely powerful shinobi who was hailed as a '''Hero of the Second War, Masako was one of two survivors of a decisive battle with the Rinnegan user known as Verax. Background Early Life Born into the famous Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure. Masako was said to be a prodigy from an early age, displaying remarkable amounts of chakra before even entering the academy. Despite his talents, Masako's father kept him out of the academy to train him personally, even though Masako was perfectly capable of entering at a young age. During his time spent with his father, Masako began to learn about Fire Release techniques, as well as a history of the Uchiha Clan and their feud with the Senju Clan. One of Masako's most famed accomplishments was his mastery of Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at age 7. Academy Masako entered the academy when he turned 8 years old. There he met future comrades, Ren HyugaHyuga and Kaiyo Hoshigaki The three, despite Masako having a much more serious personality, bonded well. By the time it came to graduating the academy, the three were placed into a three man squad. Their original Sensei to be was an unnamed Uzumaki shinobi, however his death during a mission required a new Sensei to be found. The First Hokage, Hashirama Senju volunteered, seeking to escape from the mundane day-to-day working life of the Hokage. Team Hashirama and First War The three now operated as a Genin squad known as Team Hashirama. Under Hashirama Senju, this team had a friendly rivalry with Team Tobirama, which collaborated occasionally on missions. Shortly after the team's promotion to Chuunin, the First Shinobi World War began. Teaming up with Team Tobirama, they formed the first incarnation of Alpha Squad. Masako, recently promoted to Jonin, took command of Alpha Squad, and carried out several missions against the other villages. Not long into the war, it was known that Hashirama Senju had died. It was during this time that Masako fully matured his Sharingan and awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. At the end of the war, Alpha Squad was separated to complete various covert operations that a six man squad was too large for. It was here that Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage, sacrificed himself to ensure the survival of his team, he named Hiruzen Sarutobi as his successor. Post-war and period of 'peace' Following the war, Alpha Squad was commended for it's accomplishments during the war. The remainder of the team war promoted to Jonin, and they each went in their separate directions. Masako himself trained his Mangekyo Sharingan during this time. While the majority of former Alpha Squad had gone their separate ways to train and develop their skills, Masako began to teach at the academy. He taught several prominent students, including the three that would become Konoha’s Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. His time at the academy was short however, as Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, promoted Masako to Jonin Commander, making him the representative of all of Konoha’s Jonin. Personality During his youth and certainly up until the Second War, Masako was a very serious individual, who was often humorless and placed honour and duty above all else. His tolerance for failure was low and his abhorrence for weakness and ineptitude was perhaps his most dominent feature. Even his Sensei, Hashirama Senju, although acknowledging his ability, told him he needed to place more value in his comrades to be considered a true shinobi. Despite this, Masako did respect those he considered strong or capable. As seen with his teammates, who although were goofy and eccentric, were powerful. And their deaths caused Masako great pain and sorrow, showing that he did infact care about them. Following the second war, Masako’s personality shifted drastically. He became much more mellow and kind, becoming more considerate of others despite their ability. He gained a sense of humour reminiscent of his teammates’ humour. This shift in personality was perhaps to honour them and their memory, or on the other hand may have been because he realised that having comrades was perhaps more important than duty and power - and maintaining that cold personality was no longer working. Appearance During the One Shot, Masako was younger, with long black spiky hair, with a lock on his left side. He wore the attire of a Jonin, with the exeption of his flak jacket being a darker green than usual, in his capacity as the Jonin Commander. During Part I, he was now much older. With silver grey hair still kept in his trademark lock style. He wore the white homage haori and hat. Underneath however, he wore a black kimono decorated with the Uchiha Clan insignia on the shoulders. He also wore metal wrist guards and a fish net one piece underneath his kimono. Abilities From a young age, Masako was recognised as a prodigy, one that was said to appear once a generation. He inherited the natural abilities of the Uchiha and exceeding all expectations. He was said to be powerful enough to be considered a worthy successor to Madara Uchiha if he applied himself. Most of the people he encountered were sure that he’d become Hokage some day. Chakra and Physical Prowess Masako was fairly skilled at taijutsu, known to be extremely strong and resistant. Masako once dispatched a squad of chuunin using only taijutsu, and was even remarked by his Sensei, Hashirama Senju, to be fairly adept, From a young age, Masako was said to have abnormally high amounts of chakra, which has only built and developed as he’s aged and trained. By the time of the Second War, he had enough chakra that he could maintain a Susanoo: Full Body for several hours without tiring. Ninjutsu Masako’s most adept area was most certainly Ninjutsu. By the time he was age 7, he had already mastered the Fire Release: Great Fireball technique, which was considered an extremely difficult technique. His repertoire of techniques was considered next to none. Due to his famed Ninjutsu abilities, Machiko had to send her Rinnegan underling Verax to deal with him, beleving anyone else would be killed trying to fight him, Summoning Technique Masako once made a contract with the Eagles of Watcher’s Peak. There he learned how to summon them into combat, which he was utilised to great effect on several occasions. He considers his Eagles to be of great advantage in combat, mostly due to the fact that it means he does not have to use up unnecessary chakra maintaining his full body susanoo just to be able to fly. Nature Transformation Masako was one of the few masters of all five basic nature transformations. His natural affinity was for Fire Release, which is common for the Uchiha Clan, it was also his most used element. He also had access to Yin and Yang Release, which he has been known to use on occasion. His noted skill with Fire Release however was said to be so great, that he could walk through lava as if it were water. Dojutsu Sharingan Masako awakened his Sharingan in it’s one tomoe form during training with his father, when he witnessed his beloved pet dog he mauled by wolves during hunting training. From this his Sharingan only began to mature. Until he reached the First War where it fully matured into it’s three tomoe form. He was particularly fond of utilising Sharingan: Genjutsu in active combat, as well as utilising the Sharingan’s ability to predict movements. He tended to avoid the Sharingan’s ability to copy techniques, believing one must train with a technique to master it, and considering this ability to be dishonourable. Mangekyo Sharingan Masako awakened his unique pattern Mangekyo Sharingan during the First War. At first, it was widely believed that Masako’s Mangekyo Sharingan was useless to to it’s lack of power. However after training, Masako had been able to produce a Susanoo which eventually matured into Susanoo: Full Body. However, eventually Masako discovered the true ability of his Mangekyo Sharingan during a deep meditation. Masako’s Mangekyo Sharingan allows him to transfer a piece of his spirit into an individual he uses this ability on. Due to the act of ripping apart one’s spirit to do this, Masako assumed that this should only be carried out when he was dying. Rinnegan Masako’s Rinnegan manifested towards the end of his life. It evolved from his Mangekyo Sharingan when his body was infused with a combination of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju's DNA by Danzo Shimura. He possessed all the standard abilities of the Rinnegan, including the Six Paths Technique. He also had the unique ability to place users under a Genjutsu that would make them completely obedient to his commands. Using his Rinnegan, he was also able to significantly strengthen his Susanoo: Full Body. And perform notable techniques such as Tengai Shinsei. Sāino Masako’s Sāino, called Black Scarlet, awakened after the end of the Second War. This Sāino embodied Masako’s personality and subconscious feelings at the time of the awakening. His Sāino was a hybrid type, which displayed itself as a black smoke like substance that emitted from Masako’s body. This smoke could go from both offensive combat, such as forming black tentacles to use in Taijutsu combat, to defensive combat in the form of shields and walls. He could also use his Sāino to fly by surrounding himself with the smoke and propelling himself through the air. The Sāino was developed from the empty, dark feelings he felt after losing his closest friends at the end of the war. Previously, his Sāino had the drawback of causing him great pain during it’s use. This stemmed from his personality aspect that he was physically hurting inside from losing those he cared about. However after much training and meditating to let go of his negativity, he found that this drawback was completely erased. Making him one of the few to possess a “Perfect Sāino”. One shot: A Shinobi war Part I